KOTOR: Pursuit and Revenge
by D-Brennan
Summary: KOTOR AU: Revan was not captured by the Jedi when Malak betrayed her and is now out in the galaxy after revenge. The Ebon Hawk crew must find their way in the galaxy in order to save it. Chapter 7 now up!
1. Coup D'etat

Chapter 1 – Coup D'état

Bastila stood defiant on the Bridge of the Domination. She stood her opponent down.

"You cannot win Revan," she declared.

Suddenly the ship shook and the bridge was ripped open to space by the turbolasers of Malak's ship. The atmosphere of the bridge blew out into open space. Bastila fell to the ground and, with the help of the force dug her fingers into the metal of the bridge, she didn't care about Revan now, she only cared about not being blown into space. Then the blowing stopped and the ships emergency forcefields closed around the hull. Bastila got up, cold, numb and shaking and looked around. Revan was nowhere to be seen.

Revan looked around her. If it weren't for her mastery of the force she would've long been dead. She was in the cold of space. Her energy shield protected her from the cold and a force trance negated her need for air for the time being and lowered her blood pressure so that she would not explode in the zero pressure environment of a vacuum. She had one thought in mind "Get Malak, the betraying bastard!"

Using the force she propelled herself in the direction of Malak's ship the Deceptive Heart. Luckily to strike the Domination he had to bring the Deceptive Heart very close to the Domination so Revan could make the trip to Malak's ship in short time. Her life signs were too insignificant to be noticed by the Deceptive Heart's sensors in the middle of a battle so Revan remained undetected.

Revan landed on the hull of the Deceptive Heart and using her lightsabre, that wasn't lost, thank the force, cut a hole in the hull of the ship and climbed into against the blast of air escaping. She had just climbed in when emergency forcefields kicked in. She breathed in deep. "Ah!" she exclaimed as though air had been a luxury she was long denied.

On the bridge an alarm klaxon blared into life.

On the bridge an alarm klaxon blared into life.

"What is that?" asked Malak as he swiftly turned about to a lieutenant.

"Intruder alert sir" his human lieutenant reported.

"Revan!" Malak exclaimed to himself, "She survived.

"Where is she?" Malak quizzed the lieutenant.

"Who sir?" Asked the lieutenant in confusion.

"The intruder you fool!" Raged Malak.

"The intruder is on deck 13 heading in the general direction of the bridge" replied the lieutenant apprehensively.

"Lieutenant Asto!" Ordered Malak, "contact our main battalion of sith knights and station them outside the bridge. Then station the  
secondary battalions across decks 1 to 4. Then send security forces to intercept the intruder!"

"Sir is that not a lot for one intruder?" asked Asto in disbelief.

"Just do it", screamed Malak as Asto shrunk in fear of the Sith Lord.

Malak knew these forces would not stop Revan but they would slow her down and tire her out." Asto send the orders to the security detail and watched on the security screen as the intruder took the turbolift to DeckSeven before he cut power from the system.

Revan's turbolift shook as it stopped. She prised the doors apart and exited onto the deck. She sensed people were approaching and just then 6 security officers wielding high energy laser rifles appeared around the corner. She force pushed the leading two officers into the following four knocking them all into a pile. She walked calmly over to the pile of officers keeping them down with the force and then frying them with a blast of force lightning.

"Oh Malak" thought Revan " Is that all you have?"

Revan continued climbing through the ship until she got to DeckFour wheretwo Dark Jedi intercepted her.

"Revan! You're journey ends here!" exclaimed a Dark Jedi as; with lightsabres ignited they both rushed her.

Revan easily parried the first assailants blow and slid her lightsabres down by the dark Jedi's in the block and diagonally cut his torso in two. The next dark Jedi made a direct stab at Revan's chest which Revan blocked and drove her sabre into the Jedi's chest killing him instantly. "Well that was boring" Revan shrugged.

She continued up to deck 1 easily beating sith being thrown in her path in a desperate attempt to stop her. She forced the doors of the bridge apart with a blast for the force and sent them flying back into the walling.

"Malak" Revan shouted "You ungrateful little schunta! What did I teach you  
about always finishing what you start!"

Malak stared his former master down with a seething hatred.

"But don't worry, it will be your last mistake." Revan continued.

"Revan" Malakshot back"if you spent as much time watching your back as you did making speeches you wouldn't be standing here right now would you?" Malak asked rhetorically.

This infuriated Revan even more and she ran for Malak at the centre forward of his bridge. Malak quickly ignited his own sabre in defence and parried Revan's stab.

"Revan, you look tired," taunted Malak "let me put you to rest."

Malak began to take an offensive on Revan as the rest of the bridge crew watched the battle of the two sith lords unfold before their very eyes. Revan began to tire quickly. She had battled Dark Jedi and troopers on her way to the bridge and she was greatly drained by her unexpected space flight. Revan parried blow after blow but was quickly being backed up out of the bridge. She was near her breaking point now and Malak knew it.

A thought ran through Revan's mind: She was a fighter, yes and she never gave up, but she wasn't a fool either. If she wanted to live and to beat Malak down like the treacherous dog he is she would have to leave to fight another day. She summoned the last of the force she  
could and force pushed Malak back to the front of the bridge. With adrenaline coursing through her she turned and ran into the turbolift. She willed energy back into lift system through the little force she could summon and proceeded directly to the shuttle bay.

The shuttle bay was quiet absent as any fighter pilots were already engaged in battle and everyone else was at battle-stations. She boarded the nearest shuttlecraft and took off from the Deceptive Heart. She plotted a course to one of the planets currently under her  
control. She wasn't worried about being caught when Malak took over as no one except about 3 people knew her real face and none of those would be on the planet she was currently headed to. She lay back and began to rest. This was one of the most draining days of her life and  
she needed sleep above anything.


	2. Overwhelmed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Overwhelmed

Taris - 1 year later.

The Endar Spire shook violently as it sustained another laser volley from the attacking Sith ship.

Bastila had only been transferred to the Endar Spire a week before and the ambush had taken them all by surprise. The Endar Spire had only just exited the Hyperspace corridor over Taris when the Sith Cruiser was bearing down on it.

Ever since Bastila had been drafted into the republic war effort's front lines for her battle meditation she knew the Sith would want to capture her in order to harness or eliminate her power. Still she had not expected the Sith to find her so soon.

Bastila's Security Officer turned to her "Ma'am we have a Sith Boarding Party on Deck nine."

Bastila didn't even turn to the officer "Seal off the deck and send security to deal with them."

* * *

On deck nine Trask Ulgo followed his commanding officer towards the Sith Party. They turned a corner and came onto one of Bastila's Jedi in battle with a Dark Jedi. Bastila's Jedi defeated the Dark Jedi and turned to the two officers staring at her. She opened her mouth to speak but the ship jolted and a power conduit running through a wall behind her exploded killing her instantly. The two security officers continued on towards the rest of the boarding party.

Trask looked at his commanding officer Ako "Sir, do you think we'll make it out of this?"

Ako glanced back "Of course we will Mr. Trask." Ako knew that while it was most probable that they would be killed or the ship destroyed that it wouldn't help anyone to say that they were doomed.

"Thanks Sir" Trask replied. He had needed the confidence boost.

They walked into a conference room where four Sith troopers where currently passing through. Ako grabbed his blaster close to him and began firing at the enemy soldiers. One blast hit a Sith straight on the chest killing him. Another blast hit a soldier on the leg knocking him onto the ground. The soldier who had just been knocked to the ground shot at Ako's legs in anger and knocked to the ground as well. Ako landed on his side to see himself staring down the end of a sith blaster. That was the last thing he ever saw.

Trask saw that Ako had just been shot dead and thought, "You'll pay for that, you Sith Bastards."

He pulled a plasma grenade from his belt and threw it into the middle of the three remaining Sith soldiers. They only had a second to register what it was before it exploded and sent their bodies flying across the room.

Trask was so in shock he didn't feel anything at all. He registered what had happened but couldn't reflect clearly on it. He didn't have time anyway.

He moved into the next corridor when he was faced with a Sith warrior brandishing a red lightsabre.

Trask breathed in "This is it" he said to himself as he unsheathed his vibroblade. He knew his blaster would be no good here and in all he probably wouldn't leave alive. Still he had to try.

He ran at the dark Jedi and brought his vibroblade down on him. The Sith easily blocked it with his lightsabre.

"Republic fool, how long did you think you would last against one of the Sith?" asked the Sith warrior rhetorically.

The next thing Trask knew he was being flung hard into a bulkhead by the Sith. He looked up and before he registered what had happened was flung into the opposite bulkhead. The Sith was toying with him.

The Sith fake yawned, "I'm bored now" and approached Trask to finish him off.

Trask looked up at the Sith warrior and the Sith gave him a look of terror now. Trask had an armed plasma grenade clutched in his hand.

"Ohh fu…" exclaimed the Sith as he was blown away by the blast.

* * *

Carth Onasi was launching the escape pods from the Endar Spire. He had been tracking the last survivor's life signs through the ship when suddenly they had vanished. Carth realised he had been killed and programmed the console to launch his escape pod. He climbed into it and was launched from the Endar Spire.

Carth looked out the Porthole to see the Endar Spire be destroyed by the Sith ship. He lay back as his escape pod sank into Taris's atmosphere.

* * *

Ok, this is my first fanfic ever andI have never really played KOTOR before except for bits on someone's X-boxso if I mess up any of the details I apologize in advance. Its a really good game though so I decided to write a story about it.I hope you all enjoy my work and thanks for reading. Der.. 


	3. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Lost and Found

Carth opened his eyes. His skull was pounding. He looked at the blue Taris sky. It all hit him at once. The convoy, the ambush and the destruction of the Endar Spire.

He knew what he had to do – find Bastila. She was what it was all about.

"Arrogant Jedi, they'd kill us all to save one of their own, all-mighty bastards."

Still it wasn't Bastila's fault and he had to find her. Not for the Jedi, but for the republic itself.

He climbed out of the escape pod and saw that people were gathering around to see what had landed from straight out of the sky. He slipped into the gathering crowd and searched for somewhere to lie low. It wouldn't be long until the Sith would be on the scene and he couldn't let himself be caught.

Carth entered a run down looking apartment complex and the first thing he noticed was that there were no humans in this apartment - Just the place to hide on Taris. It was full of aliens so there was little chance of people or authorities i.e. Sith searching or checking around here.

He walked around the corridor until he found an abandoned apartment and entered it.

Carth took a moment to take in the apartment. It wasn't much. It was nearly nothing in fact, a few tables, two panels jutting out of the wall on the sides as beds, an old footlocker and a dusty workbench.

"Home Sweet Home" Carth thought sarcastically as he threw his gear bag onto the nearest table and lay down on a bed. He needed some well-deserved rest.

When he woke it was late evening and the Tarisian sun was setting beneath the clouds. A Sith patrol was heading towards the apartments, probably looking for republic fugitives Carth thought. He walked across the Upper's city's streets. There was a fountain with three metal arcs floating vertically above it directly outside the apartment. The streets were immaculately clean and the people – all human – were clean and well dressed. It was hard to believe that underneath all this poverty, decay and dilapidation reigned. It was getting cold as Carth held his arms around his sides and shivered. Trying not to think of the Sith searching for him Carth headed to the local cantina across the way.

He walked in and the smell of juma juice, caffa and an assortment of other alcoholic beverages hit him. He surveyed the room and began chatting to the rather inebriated locals about any interesting "news" lately. After buying a used pazzak deck for Garouk he decided to give the local boy Niklos a game of cards. A great opportunity for a bit of a chat and Carth had always enjoyed Pazzak anyways.It was one of the few luxuries he could indulge in, in his free time aboard republic cruisers.

"So, Niklos, is it? Any news on Taris lately?" Carth asked striking up conversation with his opponent.

"You mean apart from the Sith taking over?" replied Niklos rhetorically as it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Well any news more recently?" asked Carth reiterating his question.

"Well apparently the Sith are searching republic escape pods in the Undercity for any surviving republic soldiers from the battle, you know, up there," Niklos continued pointing up towards space "good luck getting down there though unless you've got some Sith armour handy."

"Really?" Carth continued playing dumb " I wonder if they'll find anything interesting there."

Niklos reached into his pocket. "I don't know, don't even care either" he continued "anyway thanks for the game, here's you're forty credits and if you ever want to play again you know where to find me."

Carth got up and thought about what he had just heard "Sith armour, where would I get that?" he asked himself.

Suddenly he heard a female voice over to him. "Hey you there, would you care to join me for a drink?" Carth turned to find a female Sith officer sitting at a table alone. She was beckoning him over with her finger and as much as Carth hated the Sith and everything they stood for he knew not to pass up such a golden opportunity.

All he had to do now was figure out how to get the Sith armour out of her.

He sat down beside the female Sith officer. "Hello I'm Ca… Carl Onka" Carth lied.

"That's an… interesting name, I'm Sara Regan" replied the tipsy female officer.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a bar like this?" Carth asked and gave a wonky smile. Hopefully he looked and sounded genuine.

The officer giggled, "What am I doing here? I have no idea. Looking out for some republic soldiers probably." She giggled again. "Hey Ca… Carl I like you, do ya wanna come back to our apartment for a little get together we're having? Its not like there's anything better to do around here."

Carth couldn't believe his luck now. "I'd love too" he hastily answered.

Carth took the officer to the North apartments where she and the other Sith around were stationed. He entered to see other Sith officers out of uniform drinking over a keg of Tarisian ale. "Strong stuff" Carth thought.

Sara proceeded straight to the keg and poured to glasses of ale. "One for you and one for me" she said merrily, hastily downing her glass and getting another. Carth sipped his tarisian ale. All he had to do was wait until the officers got paralytic and fell asleep then he could liberate the Sith armour.

An hour later and he hand the Sith armour stuffed under his top as he snuck out of the apartment and back onto the streets. Carth was tempted to leave a plasma grenade behind him to blow everything in the apartment sky-high but he thought better of it knowing he definitely didn't need the attention that would cause. It was night now and the stars were in full in the Taris skyline.

He headed towards the lift at the end of the street. Outside the lift Carth slipped into his Sith armour and headed towards the lift.

The officer stationed there looked up at him "Lower City patrol?" the guard asked "Rather you than me." Carth gave him a quick glance and got into the lift.

When the lift opened onto the lower city Carth could hear blaster shots and shouting. A gang war was in progress. Carth snuck down the grimy street. At the midsection of the street blaster shots were being traded between two rival gangs. "Black Vulkars rule the undercity!" one gang proclaimed as the others shot back with their chant "Hidden Beks for life!" Carth watched the battle unnoticed in the dark when he noticed a young twi'lik girl Lying unconscious just four metres from of the gangs.

"Poor girl, what are doing in this middle of this" thought Carth to himself, as, in the darkness, flung her over his soldier and carried her back towards the lift. They could kill each other for all Carth cared but he wouldn't let innocent people get hurt and his young rescuee looked far too young to be involved with either gang.


	4. Search

Chapter 4 –Search

Carth carried the twi'lik girl all the way to Zelka the healer's building on his back. Getting her past the Sith security officer at the lift was easy. He told him that she was being arrested. He accepted it without any questions – luckily – and let them past.

Carth lifted the girl down onto the medical bed in Zelka's office. Zelka looked at her for a couple of seconds before asking, "What happened to her?"

Carth looked at the doctor "I found her just outside a gang battle in the Undercity, I didn't want to see her get hurt so I brought her up here to you.

"Well it's not nothing too serious, just a slight concussion and some blaster burns. An arm's fractured. A day or two in the kolto tank ought to do it." The doctor pulled away from the table and opened the door towards the side of the facility.

"Carry her in here" he called out to Carth. Carth got the girl in a fireman's lift and brought her into the room. It was a long room lined with kolto tanks at each side and two at the end wall. It was warm in there with a sterile smell in the air. Zelka called Carth over to an open tank and they lifted the young girl in. Zelka strapped the oxygen mask over the girl's mouth and nose and shut the tank. The tank began to fill with kolto liquid and in five minutes the twi'lik girl was suspended in the healing liquid.

Carth noticed two men in the tanks at the end of the room. "Are those… are those republic soldiers in those tanks" Carth asked inquisitively.

"Yes they are, but then… you must be from the republic too" Zelka answered in shock and happiness.

"Well in that case you're welcome in this establishment. You know I couldn't let the Sith find those men, there interrogations are awful, you know what they're like. People bring the soldiers in and I heal them up here. Most won't survive more than a couple of days anyway but I can make their last days more comfortable here."

"Its good work you're doing here doctor" Carth replied "Is there anything I could do to help you?"

"Well unless you can get me some Rakghoul serum there's not much you can do?"

"Rakghoul serum?" Carth repeated.

"Yes" Zelka verified "the republic was close to developing a cure when the Sith invaded. Now the keep it all for themselves and only give to the soldiers going into the Undercity. The republic's lab is locked up tighter than a Hutt's vault so I wouldn't even think of breaking in there for it."

"I could get some off a Sith Patrol in the Undercity and bring it back to you." Carth offered.

"Well I wouldn't be able to give you much for it, I only charge what's necessary to keep the place open around here."

"That's not important, what's important is that you make a cure for those people who have it." Carth said in a tone, which said, conversation over.

Carth decided to leave. He'd come back later to check on the girl and make sure everything was ok.

* * *

Carth went back to the apartment's where very nervous woman who took several moments to register bumped him into she had actually been stopped and was walking into someone. 

She looked up at Carth "Sorry sir, I can't stay to talk. I have to go… if you'd kindly move." She spoke in a posh, pious voice.

Carth stood aside and let her go. "Odd woman" he thought.

* * *

The next day after some more exploration of the upper city of Taris Carth returned to Zelka's medical facility. 

"How is she?" Carth asked as soon as he reached Zelka's desk.

Zelka looked up "She's fine now, she woke up only five minutes before you got here."

Carth raised his head and looked around "Where is she?"

Zelka pointed at the side door with his thumb. "She's back there, hold on I'll let you in there."

Zelka opened the door and returned to his work at the desk as Carth walked up to the girl who was drying herself off with a towel at the tank.

Carth saw her and turned away and covered the side of his face with his open hand. "Oh sorry, I'll let you get changed first"

"Hey mister, who do you think you are walking in on like that!" the girl asked agitatedly. "Oh wait" she continued, voice softening "you must the man who rescued me and brought me here. I'm Mission Vao, thanks for saving me" She offered Carth a glistening wet hand . Carth turned to see she had wrapped the large towel around herself. Carth took her hand and shook. "I'm Carth Onasi."

"Well Carth, It's nice to meet you. You didn't happen to see a wookie around here, answers to the name of Zaalbar – Large? – Hairy?"

Carth shook his head.

"Thought so, he's probably back at the Bek's base waiting for me to get back. He'd be lost without me ya know" she chirped.

"I suppose we had better go to the Bek's base then hadn't we" Carth suggested.

"Yup, lets go, but you're gonna have to leave now. I have to get changed!" Mission grabbed her clothes from the table as Carth turned away and walked out the doors.

* * *

Five minutes later Mission was out and ready to go. She thanked the doctor and beckoned Carth to follow as she ran out of the facility. 

When Mission saw that she was on the Upper City she stopped in her tracks. She breathes in deep enjoying the crisp, clean air of the upper city. It tasted almost sweet when compared to the stuffy Lower City. She had rarely every seen the upper city and the shine and cleanliness of it hit her at once. She had never seen such a beautiful sky before.

She recovered from her momentary amazement and turned back to Carth who had been watching her there on the street. "Well come on. We don't have all day!"

Carth ran up to her and after a quick change into the Sith uniform was "escorting" the young twi'lik back to the Lower City.

Five minutes later Mission and Carth were standing right on front of Gadon a large, proud standing man who radiated an aura of confidence and respect. The Bek's base wasn't very difficult to find as it was near the Lower City Cantina and there was an armed guard standing outside it. It was easy to see why the Bek's followedGadon and Carth thought it was the sign of a good leader to make himself accessible to all the gang members by working in the main lobby of the base instead of in some closed office room. Carth could inderstand why the Bek's were more or less the most powerful swoop gang in the Lower City at the present time.

Mission looked pleadingly at Gadon "Please Gadon, you've got to know something about where Zaalbar is."

Gadon spoke softly to her "Look mission, after the battle Zaalbar went off in search of you. The last I heard he was in the Undercity. That was yesterday and he hasn't been heard from since."

Mission looked even more worried "But what if the Rakghoul got him" she fretted as her voice grew higher.

Gadon reassured Mission "You know Zaalbar can hold himself against Rakghoul pretty easily. Actually Mission I've heard a rumour, and now its only a rumour, but apparently Garmorean slave traders have caught a wookie in the Undercity and how many wookie do either of us know"

Mission perked up "Zaalbar!"

Gadon nodded.

Mission grabbed the Hem of Carth's jacket and started to pull him towards the door of the base. Carth stood his ground. Turning to Gadon he asked if he had seen or heard about the republic escape pods in the Undercity. Gadon explained to him that the Black Vulkars had been first on the scene – even if they knew Davik, the local crime-lord, would have wanted first pick – and had apparently captured a commanding republic officer and were offering her as a prize in the Inter-gang swoop races coming up.

He then told Carth about how the Vulkars had stolen a prototype accelerator that the Bek's had developed which if not recovered would surely give the Vulkar's victory in the swoop race and that if they did the new members they would get would be enough to topple the Bek's control and bring chaos to theLowerCity.And for the first time since they met Gadon actually seemed worried.

Carth straightened up and told Gadon in his most reassuring and respectful voice that he would recover the accelerator for the Bek's when he got into their base and after trading the Sith armour for the papers required to enter the Undercity he and an enthusiastic Mission left for the Undercity.

Carth sighed, "Why is Mission, that with everyone I meet I end having more work than when I started?"

Mission shrugged "Maybe you're just one of these guys that everyone turns to when they need help. You seem very dependable you know."

"Great" Carth said in an irritated tone. He had his own problems to deal with without every other single person's on this planet!

Mission could hear the distain in Carth's voice and changed the subject quickly "Why'd you give him the armour Carth? We could've used it down here"

"Well Gadon wanted them as trade for the papers and we needed them more than the Armour at this point." Carth replied Carth nonchalantly.

Mission nodded and accepted that Carth didn't really want to chat at the time as they continued on walking towards the Undercity.

* * *

Hi everyone, sorry for the wait in getting this chapter up. I've been pretty busy this week so I didn't get the time to write it but here it is. Read and Enjoy. And Please Read and Review. Seriously all reveiws whether agreeable or critical (please make it constructive if you must) all greatly appreciated. 


	5. Rescue

Chapter 5 – Rescue

They exited the lift and the first thing that hit them was the putrid smell of the Undercity. Suddenly a snivelling man came up and demanded 5 credits to be allowed into the Undercity. Mission doubted they could stop her on her own never mind having Carth, a trained republic soldier by her side, but Carth reached into his jacket and gave the man afive credit bit with a look of pity.

Suddenly a young woman came running towards them and began shouting at the beggar man "Get away from them!" . The snivelling man bolted and the young woman approached them. "Sorry about that, we're not all like that, most of us are good people, its just people like him that give all of us a bad name."

"It was nothing" Carth said in a reassuring voice.

"Please come with me to the settlement before the Rakghoul come" she continued, "Oh yes, my name is Kila by the way"

Mission and Carth followed her towards the ramshackle group of huts behind a fortified gate that was the settlement.

When they got inside the gate Kila brought them to the middle of the settlement and introduced to an oldish man that looked to be the leader of the place.

Kila introduced them "This is Gendar, the leader of our settlement." Turning to Gendar she continued " And these are, actually who are you?"

Carth started "I'm Carth Onasi and this is Mission Vao, we're looking for the republic escape pod that crashed here and a large wookie named Zaalbar."

Gendar looked at them "That's an odd combination but I'll help in anyway I can. If you're looking for the pod what's left of it is just to the east of the settlement and if your Wookie was taken to the Undercity he's most likely somewhere in the sewers. That's all I can do. Sorry"

"That's a great help, Thank you" Carth replied diplomatic as always.

"Yeah, Thanks Mister" Mission chimed in.

They turned to leave to continue the search when Gendar called them back.

"Young man and lady" he said turning to Mission "if you really are going to go into the sewers would you ever see if you could recover some journals for me if you see them. They may be on the corpses of some of my men down there. They were reported to have found them but never returned."

"Of course. If we see them we'll get them for you." Carth answered.

"Thank you" Gendar replied.

"What are the journals for?" Mission interjected like a nosy teenager. Carth threw her a scowl but Gendar took no notice and started his explanation. " You see there is, or there should be a land where we in the Undercity can go and live in comfort and not be hungry. We call it the Promised Land. It's been a belief of ours for many generations but only recently had we found proof of its existence. All the information we need to get there is on the journals."

Mission let out a surprised "ooooh". She had never heard of this before. "Of course we'll find them for you sir"

* * *

As they left the settlement a smaller black haired man approached them. He approached Carth. "Mister did Gendar, the old fool, give you his story about the Promised Land? I'm Igear and if you bring the journals to me instead, I'll pay you 200 credits for each one. If Gendar does get the journals and to the promised land my business will be ruined. You see I sell supplies and what not to the people here and Gendar is running my business into the ground with his ideas of sharing resources and supplies as it is! He said the last 2 sentences as if they were a poison on his tongue. 

Mission looked at him with utter disbelief. "You'd rather let the people here die and starve so you can make a few credits off their hardship. GET away from us! You horrible little man."

Igear walked off in anger at the last comment. Carth placed his hand on Mission's shoulder. "I agree Mission, we have to help these people and people like him, that's what people have died to prevent."

* * *

They continued out of the settlement and came to the Escape Pod, or what was left of it anyway. Carth and Mission examined the shell and then Carth peered under the main seat of the pod, which surprisingly hadn't been liberated and noticed something shiny sticking out from under it. Carth reached out and grabbed it. It was Bastila's lightsabre. He turned to Mission "Looks like they didn't take everything" he said with a little smile on his face and looked to lightsabre in his hand. "Is that a lightsabre" Mission asked with interest, she had never seen a real one before. "It is and not only that it's Bastila's. Now we only have to find her and we're out of here." Carth continued with renewed optimism about the search. 

They left the crash site and entered the sewers.

* * *

Carth took a breath through his nose and jilted his head back. "That's bad Mission. How do you stick it?" 

"D'ya think I spend all my time here?" Mission asked in an indignant tone, she didn't like to be thought of as a sewer dweller.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Carth began to explain but Mission cut him off "Its nothing, don't worry about it."

They came to a pink glowing forcefield blocking a passage down further into the sewers. Carth stopped but Mission told him to continue promising him she'd get it down when they got Zaalbar back – no buts!

After five minutes of searching they had found the 3 journals on 2 Undercity ex-residents in down a back duct/sewer alley and two recently blasted Gamorreans Mission asked Carth "You've been to a lot of places Carth, What do you think of Taris here?"

"To be honest Mission, Taris is a pretty low-level planet, I mean I know you have the prosperity and the Uppercity but underneath all that theirs still poverty and fighting underneath it all. Not to mention that the place is rife with prejudice and oppression, non-humans aren't even allowed on the Uppercity with a permit!"

"I know but that's just the Sith took over. Taris was a pretty good place before that" Mission defended.

Carth seemed unconvinced "Tell me Mission how does a 16 year old teenager get left on Taris on her own, I mean this isn't the safest place for a young teenager like yourself is it?"

"Hey" Mission exclaimed offended "I can take care of my self, I take care of Big Z just as much as he takes care of me!"

"But how did you get left her alone, what happened to your family here?"

"I came here with my brother when I was young, our parents were killed, I don't know the details but it was always Griff taking care of me, we stowed away on a cargo ship here. I think Griff was running from some debt, but he always seemed to be" Mission sighed nostalgically "still he always took care of me and even thought me the tricks of the trade, you know picking locks and hacking computers, handy skills and then he met Lena." Mission seemed angry at just the thought of Lena "Well Lena decided to sink her claws into Griff and sent him on a couple of bad business routes. He got higher in debt and then one night Lena decided for him to leave Taris with her and leave me. She never liked me much! Saw me as a threat she did. I know Griff wouldn't have left me but she was a rock hard bitch who you didn't say no to and she had Griff wrapped around her little finger."

"I see. Well…" started Carth rubbing the back of his head "I'm sorry for assuming so little of you and eh, eh"

"Look don't worry about it" Mission said understandingly " you didn't know, it's not your fault."

Carth had a newfound respect for Mission now. And they continued until they found a chamber with 2 large Gamorreans standing at the door. They stayed at the corner and Carth pulled a light plasma grenade from his pocket, armed it and threw it towards the door. A moment later a small explosion is a confined was heard followed by the sound of metal crashing on metal. Mission and Carth threw their blasters and cautiously approached the now open door. They swiftly turned facing into the room and shot the three remaining Gamorreans surrounding a rather large Wookie on his knees with his arms bound behind him.

"Zaalbar" Mission screamed and ran towards the crouched figure. She knelt beside him and a second the shackles that bound his hands were lying on the ground. Then Mission wrapped her arms around the Wookie. "Did they hurt you Big Z?" she asked caringly like a mother to a child she had just pulled from a group of larger children. The wookie known as Zaalbar moaned in a nugatory tone. Mission got up "That's good!" She looked at Carth who was still standing at the door "Oh yeah this is Carth, he helped me rescue you and is responsible for this rescue!"

Zaalbar got up and approached Carth. Carth took an apprehensive step back. The wookie began moaning/talking to Carth and at the end Mission had a look of shock on your face.

"Really Zaalbar? Do you really think you should?" Mission said in a slightly apprehensive tone. She looked at Carth

"Carth Zaalbar just swore a lifedebt to you!"

Carth looked bewildered "A lifedebt? Really you don't have to! Seriously I was glad to help, you don't own me anything."

Zaalbar moaned.

Mission translated "Big Z says you would disrespect his honour and tribe by not accepting it."

"Looks like I'm owed a lifedebt then" said Carth accepting Zaalbar lifedebt.

"Well c'mon," began Mission bring them all back to the situation at hand "don't you have a base to be getting to."

* * *

Okay sorry for the big delay in getting back to the story but its back in swing again asI have chapters 5 and 6 written and 7 just started! As always Please enjoy! Read and Review Please!


	6. An In and Out Job

Chapter 6 – An In and Out Job

Mission gave the console a few last masterful strokes as the pink force field disappeared. She then headed down the now open path with Carth and Zaalbar close behind.

"Be quiet around here" Mission said in a serious tone "There's supposed to be a Rancor beast around here"

Upon hearing this Zaalbar let out a piteous moan. "Zaalbar shush!" Mission ordered through her teeth, she was serious!

They came to an opening into a large room where sure enough was a Rancor turned towards a large metal door. They pulled back. Carth was out of his league here. "What do we do now?"

Mission was oddly calm for the situation. She pulled a short thin vial from her pants pocket. She held it up before Zaalbar and Carth who just looked at her. Mission sighed, "This contains a chemical which is designed to smell like a Rancor's favourite food. All we do is put it with a grenade in that pile of bones over there, Rancor smells it, eats it and boom, no more Rancor."

Carth was impressed "I'm glad I brought you Mission."

Mission smiled but said nothing. She tied the vial to a heavy plasma grenade and snuck over and put it in the pile of bones across from them. Sure enough the Rancor turned and went over to the pile a few moments later. It took one bite into the pile and ten seconds later a compressed explosion was heard from inside its mouth. The Rancor fell flat front-down – dead.

* * *

Mission easily hacked the security gate and within two minutes they were sneaking about the Vulkars home base. Being the person with the most training Carth decided their best chance of survival would be to find a Vulkar uniform and just sneak into the garage and take it. Carth decided to take the mission solo as the other two would probably be recognised as Bek's before they got to the other end of the corridor. They stole across the corridor they were standing in to a storage cupboard where there was an array of uniforms kept. Carth took a large jacket and pants and slipped into them.

"See at the entrance in three" Carth said as he headed down the corridor and Mission and Zaalbar left through the entrance again.

Carth was alone. He walked around the base looking into every room for the garage or directions. Asking for it would be too much of a giveaway.

Carth looked into the third room and say nothing but a table and two stools.

Suddenly a voice behind him called "You!"

Carth's blood ran cold and he turned slowly "Yeah?"

he answered attempting to sound casual. It seemed to pay off, as the woman he was facing didn't appear surprised.

"What are you looking for?" she asked in a slightly accusing tone.

Carth decided to play innocent "Sorry Ma'am" he started "I'm new here do you know where the lifts are?" he asked innocently.

The woman sneered "Ha! Ma'am, it's been since I heard that one boy. If you must know the lifts are in the lobby. You must really be new to be lost here."

She let out a snigger and walked off. Carth found the lift at a wall to the side of what looked to be the main lobby on this floor of the Vulkar base. He called it up to him and entered casually. He pressed the button labelled "Garage" and waited. Carth breath in deep "Please don't let anyone come to the lift, please don't let anyone come…" he thought as he looked out into the landing nervously. No one came and the doors shut as the lift began to descend.

* * *

The doors opened again and Carth left the lift. He was standing in a large room with two long tables running down near the centre of it. They were covered in various different vehicle parts and Carth began looking through them. Carth then realised he had no idea what exactly he was looking for. As a pilot he had experience with the inner working of fighters and other vehicles but his experience with swoop parts was limited to what he saw flying out off the track when his son on Telos. His son had always loved swoop racing…Carth snapped back to reality. He thought for a moment and figured that the accelerator would look something like a fuel injector off a star fighter or… he thought looking to the end of the room to see a swoop bike there with a back panel open and what appeared, or Carth hoped to appear, to be the accelerator on a small stool ready to be installed. Carth was suspicious, why is the garage empty and the accelerator left out in the open before the big race after all the trouble the Vulkars went to steal it. "Must be luck," Carth thought as he lifted the accelerator. Just then an alarm blared into existence and Carth dashed back to the lift. Two security druids came to life at each of both of the sidewalls of the garage. Carth was just at the lift when they let out a volley of blaster shots that Carth had to quickly duck to avoid and started to hop towards him as the lift arrived. "Just in time" Carth thought as he dived in and pressed the button to bring him to level 1 where he could get out of here! Carth got up and armed a grenade as he clung up to the side of the lift.

The double doors of the lift began to open and as soon as they did Carth rolled out the grenade and clung to the side of the lift as he heard the explosion and grabbed his blaster as he entered the lobby. The corpses were strewn across the room as Carth made his dash down the corridor to the back entrance. He was half way down when the woman he had previously had his encounter with appeared out of the room nearest the exit.

"You!" she shouted again as she pulled out a blaster pistol and took a shot at Carth!

Carth dived into room to his left he previously opened. Thankfully he had forgot to close it. The woman's shot flew into the space Carth had been standing only a moment ago and continued down the corridor.

"I knew you weren't a Vulkar" she called down the hall. Carth looked out around the doorframe and took a shot at where the woman was sticking out at the doorframe of her room. She ducked back in as Carth's shot missed her by inches.

"You'll have to better than that Bek!" she jeered "and soon my people will be here, even if I don't get you they will."

Carth then realised he would have to make a run for it before reinforcements arrived. It was now or never. He grabbed his blaster and began shooting at where the woman was as he made a desperate dash down the corridor. She took a quick shot at Carth, which caused him to hop sideways which wasn't easy for him carrying an accelerator in one arm and shooting with a blaster in the other! He shot again and he made with contact with her hand. She dropped the blaster and recoiled her hand in shock and pain. Carth ran past her and pulled the door open and was out again.

Mission seemed to know exactly what was happening. She approached the door and shot the opening mechanism with her blaster. The door was now jammed shut.

"Good thinking Mission" Carth said through heaving panting.

"Did you get it?" Mission asked.

"Yes, its here" said Carth jerking his head to the accelerator. He then noticed three bodies lying at the far opening. They were Sith soldiers.

"Oh yeah, we had a little company, luckily they weren't expecting me and Big Z to be standing guard here" she said cheerily "and they hit the ground before they knew what had happened."

She then held up four syringes, which were filled with a bluish substance. "Found these on them as well!"

"The Rakghoul serum!" Carth was pleasantly surprised.

"Come, its time to get back to Gadon. We'll give some of these to the settlement along with the journals but keep one; I want to give it to the good doctor Zelka. He'll make a cure for the people there!"

Mission smiled and Zaalbar let out a hungry moan "Couldn't agree more" she said.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always Read and Review Please!


	7. Deja Vu

Chapter 7 – Déjà vu

Carth entered the Hidden Beks not so hidden base a good half hour after Mission and Zaalbar had returned the accelerator for him. He had returned the journals to the more than grateful Gendar. He had left the settlement as the villagers prepared for their trek, which as Gendar told Carth would take many weeks. As Carth left he also saw a less than happy looking Igear also packing up shop, which made Carth smile to himself.

When Carth entered he was no sooner in than Gadon had called him over.

"Carth my boy, well done!" Gadon congratulated in an elated tone.

He then grabbed Carth with one arm around him and pulled him close to him.

"It was nothing" Carth said.

"What do you mean it was nothing?" Gadon objected to

Carth's modesty. "You rescued our Wookie from Gamorrean slavers"

"What dya mean OUR Wookie?" Mission interjected angrily.

"You know what I mean Mission" Gadon dismissed. Then turning back to Carth he continued "Then you infiltrated the black Vulkars base alone and liberated our accelerator and fighting your way out! I hardly call that nothing!"

"Well I did have some help" Carth replied nodding towards Mission and Zaalbar.

"Oh yes, you did indeed" Gadon said turning to Mission and Zaalbar smiling.

"Ya, we were the brains behind the operation" Mission said proudly.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to go" Carth said yawning. "Its been a long day to say the least and I really need to get back to my apartment"

"Of course and make sure you come to the big race tomorrow! You'll be the guest of honour of the Beks!" Gadon said invitingly.

Carth said that he would indeed go and left to return to his appartment. He walked out of the base and turned the corner to the path down to the elevator when he heard a voice call him from behind. Carth grabbed his pistol from his side and turned to face the person behind.

"Put the gun down Carth, I'm not here for a fight" said the well build man standing behind him. He was wearing full body armour except for a helmet but Carth could tell he was well built. He had a short crop-top haircut and a scar running down the left side of his face.

"I heard you were the man who single handedly broke into the Vulkars base and stole the Bek's Accelerator back for them. I'm Canderous Ordo, a mercenary and I would just like to congratulate for that impressive bit of work. Canderous offered a hand in respect "I'm pretty good myself but I don't know if I could have pulled that off!"

"Eh, Thanks" Carth said slightly embarrassed. He wasn't used to the praise. He shook Canderous's hand.

"How did you know who I was anyway?" Carth asked puzzled.

"I heard a it was a Republic pilot and you're one of the most famous pilot's in the Republican Army, not to mention the only here at the moment. I know well who you are."

"Oh" Carth said half worried. He wasn't sure why a mercenary would be congratulating him when he was sure there would be a price on his head now and immediately began to think he was set up.

Canderous acted if he just read Carth's mind. "Carth, if I can here to fight I think you would be long dead. Like I said well done," said Canderous in a tone-that-should-relieving.

Carth began to pull away "Thank you Mr. Ordo"

"Goodbye Carth, I think you and I might just bump into each other again

Carth entered the lift and before he returned to hid apartment gave a sample of the Rakghoul serum to Doctor Zelka, who thanked Carth like his Birthday had just come early. Carth left and returned to his own apartment for some well-deserved rest.

The next day Carth returned to the Bek's base. He wanted to see this race and needed the Bek's help in finding away off the planet anyway.

Carth stood at the sideline of the swoop track in the excited crowd cheered on their racers on. Carth could see Bastila in a holding cell nearing the end of the track but he wouldn't be able to get her out with everyone there. He turned and cheered on the Bek's racer as the swoop bikes took off. The track was extra-wide as to allow all the racers to race at the one time. There were 5 bikes on the track and they were all speeding toward the end of the track. Two of the bikes closest to the edge were ramming each side-to-side trying to force each other off the track. The bike closest the side lost control and collided with the wall causing it explode into a giant ball of flames and caught the other bike in its wreck along with the middle racer who was just coming up behind it. The crowd erupted in cheers as the bikes were destroyed in bright explosions. They didn't seem to be too worried about the loss of life. It was left between the Bek's and the Vulkar rider now.

They sped towards the end of the track. The Vulkar bike was pulling into the lead but just then the Bek's bike gave an incredible burst of speed from the experimental accelerator and crossed the finish line first. The crowd erupted in cheers with some Boos mixed in.

The crowd congregated around the top where Bastila was being held. There were sounds of a heated argument going on as Carth pushed himself to the front of the crowd.

A black haired, tough looking man was shouting at Gadon who looked very angry.

"You cheated! That experimental accelerator gave you an unfair edge. The Black Vulkars are hereby withdrawing our contribution to the prize pot."

Gadon who was equally angry shouted back "You cheating scum, you tried to steal it but you lost it again and now you're acting like a spoilt brat!"

Suddenly the forcefield around Bastila began to fail and Bastila causally stepped out shaking her head and pulled the neural disruption collar from around her neck.

The Vulkar man stood on the spot in disbelief. "How did you do that?" asked the man in disbelief "That disrupter was strong enough to keep a Sith Lord subdued!"

"Obviously not" said Bastila condescendingly and threw the collar at the man's feet.

The man pulled his pistol at Bastila who quickly knocked it out of his hand with a wave of the force. Suddenly all the Vulkars in the crowd pulled out their weapons and the place became a warzone. Carth sae this and quickly threw Bastila's lightsabre to her. She caught it and without looking at Carth began to mow down her Vulkar attackers while blocking blasts coming at her. The main Vulkar representative began shooting at her which she blocked as she advanced on him. He continued to shoot but when she was close enough she killed him dead with a slice of her lightsabre. Carth himself was shooting at Vulkar members himself and soon enough the battle was over. Many Vulkars and a few Bek's lay dead on the floor but it was obvious the Bek's had one. Gadon approached Bastila cautiously and thanked her for all her help and then asked her not to destroy the hidden Beks.

Bastila assured him as long as she was left in peace she wouldn't.

Then Carth ran up to her and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine" Bastila replied flatly "Lets GO"

"Yes let's" Carth replied exasperatedly.

"Ya and we're coming with you" Mission said running up to the two with Zaalbar in tow. "You two attract a whole lot of trouble and you're gonna need us to watch your backs"

"Ok" Carth answered "The more the merrier eh?" Smiling to Bastila.

"If you say so" replied Bastila coolly.

"Its sorted then" Mission said with a smile.

And with that they all left for Carth's apartment again.


End file.
